Mentiras y muertes
by Petit Nash
Summary: Más de un año despues de dejar la UAC, un caso hace regresar a Emily... y esta dispuesta a confrontar al asesino por Hotch. Trabajo conjunto con Dakota Brewster.
1. El descubrimiento

**N.A. **Esta nueva historia esta ubicada mucho despues del final de la septima temporada y es un trabajo en conjunto de Dakota Brewster y Petit Nash, esperamos que lo disfruten.

**MENTIRAS Y MUERTES**

1- El descubrimiento

Había pasado... casi exactamente un año con tres meses desde que Emily Prentiss había dejado la UAC y al equipo, seguido pensaba en ellos y estaba segura de que ellos pensaban en ella, gracias a la distancia y a la diferencia de horarios hablaban poco y se veían mil veces menos, sin embargo hacía mucho más tiempo que no pensaba en ellos justo por motivos de trabajo.

Y de pronto habían empezado a aparecer los cuerpos, cinco en total en un rango de un mes y medio, todos iguales... primero se había considerado un caso menor, no un asesino serial del cual preocuparse realmente, sin embargo, el modus operandi, las similitudes en todo, habían terminado por hilarse y cuando se detuvieron esos asesinatos en Londres y se hablo de un imitador en Estados Unidos, entonces el caso había llegado directamente a la oficina de la INTERPOL en Londres, había llegado a ella.

Cuando el archivo llegó a ella se apresuró a revisarlo, a analizarlo fríamente y una vez que casi lo supo de memoria fue a mirar los cuerpos al forense... No le gustaba hacia donde iba todo eso. El forense no tuvo problema en que viera los cuerpos y los resultados de las autopsias, al fin y al cabo Emily era una persona realmente importante, estaba en un nivel bastante arriba en la escala de la INTERPOL.

-Maldición- no pudo evitar soltar Emily cuando hubo revisado los cuerpos y los informes a conciencia

-¿Qué sucede?- se sorprendió el forense

-Esperaba equivocarme, esperaba que no fuera lo que creí, pero es muy claro... este modus operandi es inconfundible-

Y aunque el forense tenía mucha experiencia y era muy listo, tenía cara de no entender nada de lo que Emily le quería decir, lo que para ella era terriblemente obvio... Emily tenía que decirlo, ponerlo en palabras para que todo el mundo empezara a verlo e hiciera algo al respecto.

-Prostitutas... Estrangulación, degollamiento y mutilación abdominal- enumeró Emily mientras veía palidecer al forense que finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que significaba- esto sólo hemos visto antes en un asesino, y ahora me temo que tenemos a su imitador entre manos...-

-No es posible...-

-Jack el destripador- sentenció ella

Estaba segura, tomó el expediente nuevamente y empezó a hacer llamadas, tenía mucho trabajo que resolver pero ese caso en particular tenía un alto nivel de prioridad, tenía que hacerse cargo de eso... revisó el expediente que le habían enviado sobre un posible imitador en América y estuvo segura... eso llegaría muy lejos, tenía mala pinta.

-¿Tú revisaste los archivos?- la sorprendió Clyde Easter mientras pensaba en todo eso

-Sí claro... y envié a todos la información, es uno de los mejores imitadores que hemos tenido y eso no es nada bueno- confesó ella repasando por millonésima vez lo que tenían entre manos.

-¿Crees que lo que pasa en Estados Unidos sea algo parecido?-

-No- soltó ella- estoy convencida de es el mismo-

-Diablos, Emily... ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?-

-No sé porque decidió moverse y menos tan lejos, pero todo en el modus operandi coincide y los asesinatos se detuvieron aquí justo tres días antes de empezar allá, la información que pedí sobre el caso es completa y se parece a lo que tenemos, sé que es el mismo...-

-Temía que fuera así de malo, un caso a nivel internacional es lo que menos necesitamos-

-Lo sé, pero podemos resolverlo si pedimos que colaboren con nosotros; podemos enviar un equipo allá y trabajar lo que nos envíen desde aquí o...-

-No, sí alguien trabaja en esto los superiores pedirán que sepa todo sobre el caso, no cualquier equipo- la interrumpió Clye- y yo personalmente esperaría enviar sólo a la mejor... ¿cómo esta tu relación con tu antiguo equipo?-

-Bien... no tan distante, ¿por?- Emily contestó encogiéndote de hombros

-Porque te quiero en el caso, Emily- declaró él dejándola un tanto perpleja- te vas a Estados Unidos lo más pronto posible y esta vez tú serás la jefa-

...


	2. Nuevo caso, nueva jefa

**N.A. **Listo el nuevo capítulo... esperamos que lo disfruten! Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos! :D

**2- Nuevo caso, nueva jefa**

Casi sin previo aviso les habían reunido en la sala de conferencias, eran las diez y media, y desde luego nada de eso era un buen presagio, sin saber porque o hablarlo entre ellos se sentían tensos, preocupados, algo grande se veía venir en todo eso, algo problemático también, cuando entraron a la sala de conferencias ya estaban preparados para algo malo... Sólo habían pasado 5 minutos cuando la directora de sección, Erin Strauss, entró por la puerta.

-Malas noticias- dijo antes de siquiera decir buenos días

-¿Qué ocurre Erin?- la voz de Rossi sonaba más cansada que preocupada.

Todos esperaban, escuchaban atentamente lo que había llevado a su generalmente distante jefa hasta ahí, mientras se sentaban en círculo en la mesa... Strauss esperó un momento a que todos estuvieran sentados para poder dar su explicación

-La INTERPOL nos ha llamado para que nos unamos a una importante investigación con su sede de Londres. Al parecer hay un imitador de Jack el Destripador activo y moviéndose, empezó justamente en Londres hace un par de meses. Hemos averiguado que se ha trasladado a Virginia desde Notting Hill. Ya ha matado a 26 víctimas contando las encontradas en el último mes al oeste de Ohio y al norte de Miami...-

La voz de Strauss se quebró en el último momento, dudó y se tomó un segundo antes de continuar mientras todos la observaban extremadamente atentos

-Se ha desplazado muchísimo y... No os quiero mentir- por primera vez pudieron contemplar en Erin Strauss a una humana asustada y con el semblante repleto de dolor, y eso a Hotch no le gustaba nada- este es el asesino más peligroso con el que nos hayamos enfrentado desde el asesino del Zodiaco; y es por eso mismo que la INTERPOL, para ayudar y agilizar la búsqueda e investigación completa, nos ha mandado a una persona bastante cualificada, con conocimiento del caso y con un puesto superior para hacerse cargo de esto-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- la pregunta la formuló Morgan aunque en el fondo todos deseaban hacerlo y por lo mismo todos ansiaban conocer la respuesta a esa especial intervención de otra agencia  
-Como el caso en si empezó en Londres, nos han mandado a la jefa de la sede de la INTERPOL de Londres a hacerse cargo de todo el caso, ella será la jefa mientras trabajen en este caso.-  
-¿Controlará los movimientos de la UAC?- preguntó Hotch entre preocupado y asustado por la intromisión de alguien en su equipo.

Strauss detuvo su caminó hacia la puerta y le miró con cierto aire preocupado, era más complicado que eso y estaba muy segura de que al equipo no iba a gustarle nada lo que estaba por suceder ahí, normalmente nadie se entrometía en los casos de la UAC y, peor aún, no cedían el mando a ajenos a ellos, la INTERPOL no sabía en que se había metido. Strauss respiró hondo para decirles lo demás.

-Y no sólo la UAC, agente Hotchner, controlará todo el departamento, tendrá el poder máximo aquí, así que os recomiendo no hacerla enfadar de ningún modo, por lo que he llegado a oír es una mujer con carácter- Strauss dio con eso último por finalizada la charla y se dirigió a su despacho

Cuando Strauss salió el equipo aun estaba quieto y en silencio, procesando todo lo que acababa de decir, mientras más vueltas le daban a eso menos les gustaba la idea, no había nada bueno en eso... Pasó casi un minuto así, silencioso, tenso, molesto... El primero en estallar fue Morgan

-¡Genial!- casi gritó realmente molesto- tenemos a un asesino en potencia matando a medio mundo y lo único que nos dan es a una completa desconocida, con aires de jefa, de quien ni siquiera sabemos si sabe analizar...-

No había ni terminado la oración, no había terminado de sacar su coraje, cuando desde la puerta una voz los sorprendió

-Vaya... yo también me alegró de verte Morgan-

...


	3. Reencuentro agridulce

**N.A.** Aquí va la continuación, esperamos no estar tardando mucho en actualizar... Gracias a todos los que han leido y comentado, eso nos alegra el día a ambas. Saludos

**3- Reencuentro agridulce**

Todos se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos, casi en shock y miraron la inesperada entrada de Emily Prentiss a la sala, sentían que estaban reviviendo una escena al verla entrar nuevamente a sus vidas... ella se detuvo en la puerta, sabía por sus mirada que no podían creer que ella estuviera de nuevo en la UAC y menos aun que ella fuera la jefa que había enviado la INTERPOL.

-Em... wow, que sorpresa tenerte aquí- reaccionó JJ

-que bueno verte de vuelta- le sonrió Reid

-Gracias chicos..- sonrió ella- lo mismo digo- y abrazó a Reid, el más cercano a ella

-Creo que ese fue el comentario más desafortunado de mi vida- finalmente dijo Morgan burlándose- perdona... jefa-

Emily se rió unos minutos con ellos, mientras todos hacían bromas referentes a su nuevo trabajo y posición en ese momento, aunque claro que les parecía extraño, de cierto modo reían porque no sabían que tan enserio era eso, o que tan extraño iba a resultar que ahora Emily tuviera el mando... Además no podía ser tan malo, después de todo ella era su amiga.

El único que no parecía encontrar algo divertido en eso era Hotch, ni siquiera se acercó a saludar a Emily, sólo la miro de lejos en total silencio y al cabo de un par de minutos salió molesto de la sala de conferencias, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, empezando por la propia Emily.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Rossi sorprendido

-No sé preocupen, ahora hablo con él- contestó Emily saliendo de la sala de conferencias al momento

Sin esperar una respuesta del equipo, o a algún otro dispuesto a intervenir, Emily fue directamente a la oficina de Hotch, el había entrado dos minutos antes y cerrado la puerta enojado, ella por lo tanto ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta, lo conocía enojado así que le convenía tomar el control lo más pronto posible.

Hotch, que estaba sentado tras su escritorio mirando entre sus papeles como si de verdad trabajara, levantó la mirada cuando la escucho entrar, frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no se molesto en dirigirle la palabra... Ella lo miro desde la puerta unos segundos antes de acercarse a su escritorio, sentarse sin esperar invitación y recargarse en la orilla del escritorio para captar su atención.

-No es la bienvenida que esperaba- le dijo ella

-Supongo que tampoco es lo que yo esperaba- contestó él molesto

-Wowww... ¿y eso justifica que ni siquiera tengas la decencia de saludarme cuando regreso?- preguntó ella irritada

-Podría haber pensado algo mejor si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir de nuevo a la UAC, Emily- contestó él cortantemente- pero claro... no te molestaste en avisarnos, en comentar algo...-

-Este caso me tomó por sorpresa, pero de cualquier modo era extraño llamar para decirles que iba a ser su jefa... –le contestó ella

-No me refiero a eso, Emily- interrumpió él- no se trata de ahora, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? Porque me parece que no te has tomado el tiempo de llamar, de decir algo... y ahora apareces como si nada, de pronto, creyendo que debo estar feliz y darte la más calurosa bienvenida después de que no te tomaste el tiempo de llamar o algo así...-

-¿Por qué tendría que estar diciéndote todo a ti? ¿por qué te debería una llamada, Aarón Hotchner?- recriminó ella

-¿Qué por qué? Porque yo soy...-

-Te recuerdo, Hotch que tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar eso, no soy tu novia o algo por el estilo... tú estas aun con Beth ¿no?-

Hotch se detuvo... por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tan lejos estaba llegando su reacción, estaba convirtiendo eso en un ataque de celos prácticamente, en un momento de recriminación por una relación que no tenía con Emily... suspiró, se calmo y finalmente volvió a mirarla, tenía que recuperar la compostura.

-Lo siento, ha sido una temporada muy cansada- se disculpó él abandonando el tema- disculpa el malentendido, Emily-

-¿Esta todo en orden?- preguntó ella de pronto queriendo recuperar la discusión sólo para hablar de un tema tan personal con él

-Sí... ¿qué tal Londres?- preguntó él queriendo ser amable y acercarse a ella

-Pues bien... diferente, con mucho trabajo, pero bien-

-Me imagino que dirigir una oficina ha ocupado todo tu tiempo-

-Muchísimo... si vieras la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer, de casos, de investigación... – sonrió al decirlo - no envidiarías mi trabajo-

-Supongo que no- contestó él pensando muy para sus adentros lo que le gustaba verla sonreír, nunca había olvidado su sonrisa

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose levemente, recuperando pensamientos de tiempo atrás, recordando pero sin dar muestra alguna de que eso realmente importara... Tal vea a esas alturas, después de tanto tiempo, no importaba realmente.

-Será mejor que planeemos esto-

-Tienes razón-

Volvieron con el resto del equipo ya en paz, de cierto modo reconciliados... los demás seguían en la sala de conferencias revisando los detalles del caso, no parecían contentos con eso.

-disculpen, vamos a trabajar en esto- dijo Hotch

-Bien... ¿qué haremos ahora Hotch?- preguntó Rossi

-De hecho, ya tengo un plan para trabajar en esto- fue Emily la que contestó

La miraron... y empezaron a hacerse a la idea de que ella era la que mandaba...


	4. ¿Podras atraparme?

**N.A. **Hola a todos! Perdon por la tardanza con este capitulo, pero hemos tenido problemas para encontrar el tiempo en que ambas podamos escribir... Nuestro gran secreto es que las dos escritoras ni siquiera somos del mismo país, jajaja... Bueno, aquí va la continuación. Esperamos les guste. Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

**4- ¿Podrás atraparme?**

Emily iba realmente adelantada en cuanto a planes y a información, tenía ordenes de la INTERPOL, acceso a todos los archivos, registros y policías del país y autoridad por encima de básicamente todos en el FBI, sin embargo hacia un esfuerzo importante porque el equipo se sintiera cómodo con ella y por estar trabajando lado a lado con ellos.

Hicieron el viaje a la última escena del crimen, habían descubierto el cuerpo la mañana anterior y tenían que ver si había algo que explicará el comportamiento de su asesino, Emily fue a la escena con Hotch, Rossi y JJ, mientras Morgan y Reid se dirigían a la morgue, más tarde ella revisaría los resultados, pero en el momento le importaba mucho ver ella misma la última escena, tenía que compararla con lo que había visto en Londres.

-Em... ¿Crees que este de verdad se vaya a convertir en un caso de proporciones internacionales?- le preguntó JJ

-Aun no lo sé- contestó ella- es uno de los mejores imitadores que se han visto y es astuto, demasiados cuerpos y hasta ahora se esta haciendo algo, pero... hay demasiadas cosas que hacen esto complicado-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó Rossi intrigado

-Es un imitador de Jack el destripador, el legendario asesino ingles, si lo que quiere es revivirlo a él a partir de estos crímenes, entonces...-

-entonces ¿por qué vino a América?- completó Hotch

-Exacto... que haya venido a acá para hacer este trabajo no encaja en ningún perfil y eso es exactamente lo que nos preocupa, lo que hace de este un caso tan complejo- contestó ella

Tras el desacuerdo inicial a su llegada entre ella y Hotch las cosas estaban bien, todo parecía tranquilo, casi si ella nunca se hubiera ido... No podía sin embargo ninguno de los dos ignorar que los roles habían cambiado, ahora ella era quien mandaba, no él y eso los hacia mirarse más a menudo para tratar de entender... Y mirarse los hacia recordar y cuestionar. Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, y sin embargo siempre había existido esa chispa, ese algo más que ninguno se había atrevido a reconocer y que ahí estaba aún, esperando a que alguien lo prendiera y toda esa cercanía, chispa y tensión entre ambos explotará.

En la escena no había mucho material para trabajar, no tenían pistas realmente. Si quería contactarlos de algún modo no había decidido hacerlo aún... Mientras Rossi y Hotch revisaban los alrededores, Emily se acercó a JJ

-Necesito que des una conferencia de prensa- le dijo

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-

-Sí, es probable que este al pendiente de la investigación... y necesitamos que sepa que estamos trabajando en esto, que sabemos lo que ha hecho, que no tenemos miedo... necesitamos que cometa un error o que intente contactarnos, es lo mejor que podemos obtener ahora y no tenemos tiempo-

Morgan la llamó después de eso, para informarle que todos los cuerpos presentaban el mismo modus operandi, todas eran victimas de alto riesgo, gente sin hogar, prostitutas, gente que habitaba en zonas alejadas, todos fáciles de capturar, todos victimas de estrangulación, degollamiento y mutilación abdominal, sin embargo con los últimos tres había más furia, estaba enfureciéndose, tal vez debido a que hasta ese momento se ponía total atención al caso.

Fue cuando llegaron otros policías, venían con orden de apoyar, ya que el caso había alcanzado varios estados y había decidido apoyar, Emily sabía que tenía que aceptar apoyo de la policía. Pero al ver al que iba al frente de todos Emily palideció notoriamente... Al tiempo que llegaban ellos también Rossi y Hotch se reunían con Emily y JJ para recibirlos. Iban de la policía de Philadelphia donde también habían encontrado un cuerpo recientemente, así que necesitarían su apoyo... Iban tres hombres de traje, los tres en buena forma y armados, se dirigieron directamente a ellos, uno cruzó una mirada con Emily y alcanzó a hacer una mueca fugaz pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas tardes, venimos de la policía de Philadelphia- los presentó él hombre que había hecho una mueca, mis compañeros, los agentes Donald y Smith, soy el agente Jones, ustedes deben ser los agentes del FBI a cargo-

-Soy el agente Hotchner, ellos son los agentes Rossi, Jareau y... – Hotch por costumbre se había hecho cargo pero inmediatamente notó su error y quiso repararlo- la encargada total del caso, directora de la INTERPOL en Londres, la agente especial Prentiss...-

-La agente Emily y yo ya hemos tenido el placer de conocernos antes- interrumpió el otro

-Los esperábamos- fue lo único que dijo Emily y se concentró totalmente en el caso

Terminaron la revisión con muy pocos resultados, Emily miraba todo, inspeccionaba todo, bajo la mirada del detective de Philadelphia y a su vez bajo la mirada de Hotch que se sentía tenso por lo que había pasado en la presentación, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire y no era sólo por el caso. En cuanto pudo Hotch se acercó a Emily para averiguar que había pasado, ella intentó evitar el tema durante un momento, pero finalmente confesó en voz baja a Hotch

-Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto de acuerdo- advirtió ella - estuve comprometida con ese hombre, eso fue lo que paso, ¿contento?-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Hotch... no es el momento de esta conversación-

-Emily... si esto te afecta de algún modo tengo derecho a saber, puedes confiar en mi, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- pidió él

-Estaba comprometida con él, hace mucho... y él me engaño, por eso termine todo, no quise verlo más... eso fue todo. Él me engañó yo enfurecí y lo deje- explicó ella- y esa es toda la historia, que espero no tener que repetir-

-Gracias por decirme. No dire nada... – contestó él- y Emily, fue un idiota si se atrevió a hacerte eso, de verdad... no te merecía-

-Gracias Hotch-

Regresaron a las camionetas para volver a la UAC y discutir lo que tenían, si era necesario incorporar a investigadores de otras ciudades para el caso y seguir investigando, sin embargo se sorprendieron terriblemente al ver que alguien les había dejado una nota en el parabrisas de la camioneta... Alguien había estado ahí durante el momento que se habían alejado de la camioneta, fue un momento de pánico. Revisaron rápidamente los alrededores, quien hubiera sido lo había hecho muy rápido y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Emily tomó la nota y la leyó, de inmediato cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-JJ cancela la conferencia de prensa, esto acaba de hacerse personal- dijo y le tendió la nota a Hotch- es para ti-

Hotch tomó la nota sorprendido y leyó el breve mensaje: "Agente Hotchner voy por ti y por tu corazón ¿crees que podrás atraparme antes?"

...


	5. Frente a Frente

**N.A. **Listo, aquí va el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos hacen muy felices a ambas... Les dejo el twitter de una de nosotras por si tiene cualquier duda, pueden preguntarle:** PaulaBrewster**

**5- Frente a frente**

Habían vuelto a la UAC, nerviosos, preocupados, de cierto modo no sabían que hacer con lo que estaba pasando, Hotch no se sacaba de la cabeza las palabras que le habían dejado y no entendía como todo eso se había vuelto hacia él, no sabía que tenía que ver con él y que tan malo podía ponerse eso. Entraron aun con los oficiales detrás de ellos, intentando analizar que pasaba, sin embargo sólo el equipo se reunió en la sala de conferencias... Hotch dejo la nota y todos miraron eso preocupados.

-Ya envié un equipo a buscar a Beth- le comentó Morgan a Hotch- no te preocupes, no tardará nada y estará bien-

-Gracias...- contestó él en un susurro meditando aun

-En cuanto a Jack...-

-Jessica lo llevo a Disneylandia, estará fuera hasta el fin de semana y no quiero alertar a nadie, esta suficientemente lejos para estar seguro- confirmó Hotch

-Entonces es todo, esta bien, Beth viene en camino...- volvió a decir Morgan

Hotch dejo la sala de conferencias algo confundido, todos lo miraban, se preguntaban que pasaba, que iba a pasarle, Emily la primera en mirarlo dudando... no podía soportar esa incertidumbre, querían averiguar, entró en su oficina tanto como para tranquilizarse como para pensar en algo que los ayudará en el caso. En eso entró Rossi justo detrás de él.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, un poco intrigado, pero bien... ¿necesitas algo?-

-No, sólo venía a avisarte que mande ya poner protección a Emily, estará vigilada desde esta noche- dicho esto le dio una palmada amistosa a Hotch en el hombro y salió sin más

Hotch miró a su amigo salir un poco intrigado, pero no le preguntó nada, no le hizo falta, no tenía tiempo además de discutir eso, Emily tenía protección... no estaba de más eso. Necesitaban trabajar, era importante descubrir a su asesino y el perfil aun era difícil, ahora que se había convertido en algo personal no sabía bien hacia donde iba la cosa...

Había pasado menos de una hora, entonces Beth llegó con dos oficiales vigilándola, la llevaron a la sala de conferencias y al momento Hotch fue ahí para asegurarse de tranquilizarla y explicarle como estaba la situación en ese momento, además tenían que tomar una decisión sobre lo que iba a pasar con ella en ese momento, era crucial. Beth estaba tensa

-Aarón, ¿qué sucede? ¿paso algo?- preguntó ella preocupada en cuanto lo vio

-No ha pasado nada, pero... estamos trabajando en un caso especialmente peligroso y me temo que tenemos que brindarte protección, Beth... – explicó Hotch y miró la expresión preocupada de su novia- es sólo por tu seguridad-

-Explícame...-

-Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo para las explicaciones, vamos, a llevarte a un sitio seguro durante un tiempo- explicó Rossi al lado de Hotch- esperamos que esto no se alargue mucho, y como dijo Hotch es sólo una medida de seguridad-

-Esta la patrulla ya abajo- dijo Emily entrando después de recibir el aviso- yo la llevaré, no se preocupen-

-¿Emily...?- Beth se sorprendió de volver a verla

-Hola Beth, un gusto verte de nuevo- saludó Emily sin mucha emoción- necesito que me acompañes, en el camino te explicaré a grandes rasgos lo que pueda, no te preocupes por nada vas a estar bien-

Beth se levantó y se acercó a despedirse muy rápido de Hotch ya que Emily la esperaba y quería que todo eso fuera veloz, sin tiempo que perder, en esos casos cada minuto contaba para proteger a alguien... Ambas mujeres caminaron juntas hasta los elevadores, para dirigirse a la entrada del edificio donde una patrulla las esperaba.

-Emily, la verdad, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó Beth- ¿y porqué estas de vuelta?-

-No tiene que ver directamente contigo Beth...- explicó Emily pacientemente- y no puedo darte muchos detalles en realidad, pero tiene algo que ver con Hotch y para ahorrarnos cualquier posible peligro lo mejor es llevarte a un lugar seguro-

-¿Él estará en peligro?-

-No lo sé aun... quiero creer que no-

Llegaron abajo, a la puerta del garaje donde la patrulla las esperaba, sin embargo apenas pusieron un pie adentro se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, un guardia estaba tirado en el suelo, Emily se acercó a revisarlo, no tenía pulso... al lado de la patrulla estaban dos guardias más, también muertos... Escucharon unos pasos, no estaban solas... Emily se levantó del piso y sacó su arma, pero era tarde, el hombre frente a ellas ya les apuntaba.

-Tira el arma- ordenó

Dadas las circunstancias Emily no pudo más que obedecer y dejo caer su arma al suelo, Emily y Beth se quedaron lado a lado, esperando, preocupadas, inmóviles, él alejo de un puntapié el arma de Emily y siguió apuntándoles

-¿Quién es la novia de Aarón Hotchner?- preguntó

Emily entendió entonces lo que iba a pasar, supo a que había ido él ahí... era su asesino y estaba ahí para hacerle la vida miserable a Hotch, ella tenía una salida, porque no era con ella, pero... ¿qué pasaría con Hotch cuando perdiera a Beth? Eso iba a lastimarlo y ya no merecía más dolor, merecía ser feliz, y ella quería que él fuera feliz...

-Yo- contestó Emily con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-Es ella- contestó Beth al cabo de unos segundos y dio marcha atrás asustada, ella también había entendido a que iba todo eso y había tomado una decisión, Emily se sorprendió y se sintió herida por eso... pero no flaqueó, ella quería que él fuera feliz.

..,,..,,..,,...

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Beth entró corriendo de nuevo hasta la sala de conferencias donde aun estaban todos, se abrazó a Hotch con fuerza, llorando, respirando agitada, como en estado de shock, se acercaron a ella preocupados, extrañados, queriendo entender...

-¿Beth que sucede?- preguntó Hotch intentando que ella le contará- ¿qué paso abajo? ¿dónde esta Emily?... Beth escúchame... ¿dónde esta Emily?-

-Él estaba abajo... buscándola-

-Envíen seguridad ahora mismo- ordenó Hotch tomando el control de la situación

Fueron directamente a ver a García, entraron a la cámara de seguridad y vieron el video de menos de diez minutos atrás, vieron al hombre que había matado a los guardias, vieron a las dos mujeres entrar un par de minutos más tarde, la duda, como él se acercaba apuntándoles con un arma... durante unos segundos intercambiar palabras con Emily y luego a Beth correr asustada... dejando a Emily sola frente al asesino

-Emily... ¿qué has hecho? -susurró Hotch preocupado, pero se quedo sin palabras mientras miraba...

Emily frente a frente con el asesino, luego vieron cuando él se acercó a ella, cuando ella intento defenderse... pero sin necesidad de soltar disparo alguno, entre golpes, patadas, golpeándola contra el auto, en una golpiza por demás brutal finalmente él sometió a Emily y la subió a un auto... Sin apenas respirar todos miraron como Emily desaparecía detrás de esa puerta.


	6. Tengo que encontrarte

**N.A. **Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero aquí esta ya la continuación... esperamos que les guste! Gracias a todos los que nos han dejado reviews. n_n

**6- Tengo que encontrarte **

Estaban en shock, de cierto modo era lo único que podía describir su situación, el equipo entero se encontraba en shock y se sentían como paralizados ante la irremediable verdad, pues Emily acababa de ser secuestrada casi frente a sus narices y no sabían ni que hacer con eso... Cuando terminaron de ver la grabación enviaron inmediatamente a un equipo a revisar el garage por cualquier pista.

García debía además analizar todas las cintas para ver si reconocían algo del hombre que se había llevado a Emily, las placas del auto, cualquier detalle que pudiera darles una pista mínima de hacia donde ir, como buscarla o porque se la había llevado. Los videos, el equipo revisando, el auto, era lo que tenían y a Beth... Hotch se proponía interrogarla, una vez que se recuperará un poco del shock.

Mientras iban y venían la preocupación en cada uno de ellos se hacía más evidente, se veía en sus rostros, preocupados, nerviosos, tensos... algunos sin dejar de moverse y otros nerviosamente quietos y silenciosos... Hotch era de los que se movían, intentando mantenerse ocupado para no deshacerse ante la verdad, intentando coordinar todo para no darse cuenta de que él se sentía descoordinado y sin sentido.

Los policías auxiliares seguían ahí, pero en realidad no les habían dado ninguna indicación precisa, suponían que aparte de mirar el garage y esperar que García diera con algo, no podían hacer más... pero verlos en medio del caos esperando irritaba a Hotch. Y cuando finalmente uno de ellos se acercó a él, fue un encuentro muy poco afortunado.

-Agente Hotchner... – era el agente Jones, el ex prometido de Emily- sé que no podemos ser de mucha ayuda en este momento, pero... ante esta situación creo que podemos dividir labores, para que ustedes puedan atrapar al asesino sin desviarse de la investigación original, yo... nosotros podríamos buscar a Emily-

-En este momento nuestra prioridad es encontrar a la agente Prentiss- contestó Hotch casi violentamente

-Pero podríamos hacer eso nosotros...-

-Agente Jones sinceramente este es nuestro caso, ella esta trabajando con nosotros y yo personalmente me haré cargo de mover los medios necesarios para encontrarla-

-Estamos aquí para apoyar...- intervino de nuevo- y si podemos dividirnos en dos equipos podremos encontrar a la agente más pronto, yo también estoy preocupado por su seguridad... –

-Con todo respeto no necesito que me diga como dirigir mi investigación- lo cortó Hotch molesto alzando la voz- y no creo que sea la persona ideal para hablarme de la seguridad y bienestar de Emily-

Se dio cuenta de que había sido muy duro y había vuelto eso último personal, pero no hizo nada por cambiarlo, el equipo se acercó a él y pidió que hablaran un momento, lo habían visto, sabían de que trataba todo eso... Volvieron a la oficina de Hotch para poder hablar sin interrupciones, estaban todos ahí dispuestos a intervenir.

-Hotch... sé que esto es inquietante, pero... no sería mejor que admitieras lo que realmente te tiene tan preocupado- comentó Morgan

-No sé a que te refieres- dijo él

-A tus sentimientos hacia Emily... –completó JJ- entendemos que esto no es gratuito, normalmente no eres así, pero desde siempre cuando se trata de ella es diferente... eres menos imparcial, estas preocupado por ella, porque sientes algo por ella...-

-Oh, por favor, eso no es verdad-

-Sabemos que estas en una relación ahora, una relación estable con Beth, pero.. también sabemos que esos sentimientos por Emily siempre habían estado ahí- intento hacerse entender Reid- y ahora nos damos cuenta de que nunca se han ido-

-Por favor, no digan eso...-

-Señor, nosotros también queremos a Emily y estamos preocupados, pero creo que no es ni la misma preocupación, ni el mismo cariño- completo García

-Sabes que es verdad- sentenció Morgan- Rossi di algo-

-Creo que Beth esta lista para hablar contigo- dijo Rossi mirando significativamente a Hotch, pero sin agregar nada más... él sabía la verdad, ambos la sabían y no tenía porque jugar a convencerlo de nada.

Hotch los dejo a todos esperando una respuesta, no dijo nada, no discutió nada y fue en busca de Beth, que había superado un poco la impresión y estaba lista para que lo interrogaran, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, Hotch y Beth se sentaron frente a frente en la sala de conferencias. Ella soltó un suspiro, sospechaba que eso no iba a salir bien. Hotch debía tranquilizarla, pero no lo hizo, él no estaba tranquilo, y después de ver como Beth salía huyendo y dejaba a Emily con el criminal no se sentía nada cómodo con ella.

Él preguntó directamente que había sucedido abajo y ella intentó narrarle todo lo que había visto, como habían bajado juntas, como habían encontrado a los guardias muertos, los pasos, el hombre con el arma... intento describirlo, su aspecto, su voz... y luego que les había hablado.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Beth?-

-él...- estaba nerviosa, no quería contestar eso- pregunto quien era... tu novia-

-¿Qué?- Hotch se sorprendió, pero de cierto modo comprendió- la nota decía... él venía a hacerlo personal... y entonces ¿qué paso? Se llevó a Emily..-

-Ella... ella contestó que era ella- confesó Beth dejando a Hotch un poco perplejo

-Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando y se sacrificó... por mi- comprendió Hotch- ella se entregó a un asesino serial y tú no hiciste nada, tú huiste y no hiciste nada por ayudarla, la dejaste sola y en peligro y huiste-

-Aarón, amor, entiende que estaba asustada y... yo no soy una agente entrenada... –

-Beth, Emily hizo esto por mi- dijo él más para terminar de entenderlo que para explicárselo a ella- él venía por mi y por mi corazón... Emily creyó que sí te llevaba yo no podría ser feliz, por eso ella corrió el riesgo, creyó que si te salvaba a ti, yo sería feliz... Lo hizo para que fuera feliz, lo hizo por mi-

Beth lo miró comprender, vio como cambiaba su mirada, como se sorprendía, sonreía y luego su rostro volvía a oscurecerse por la preocupación... como meditaba sus propias palabras para poder entender todo...

-Aarón, ¿y era verdad lo que ella creía?- preguntó Beth

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Dijiste que Emily creyó que si me salvaba tú serías feliz... ¿es verdad? ¿o sólo lo creyó?-

-Beth, no preguntes eso... ahora lo importante es encontrarla-

-Y no será que hubieras estado más tranquilo, menos preocupado, si hubiera sido al revés esto... –dijo ella finalmente- si Emily estuviera aquí-

-Beth sabes que estoy feliz de que estés a salvo- dijo él

-Lo sé... pero no es lo mismo. Aarón, hemos estado juntos por un largo tiempo- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- pero tal vez... durante este último año has estado conmigo, pero pensando en ella-

-Beth, no digas eso...-

-Aarón, no me interrumpas, la quieres... puedo verlo, esto no es un caso normal-

-Este año y medio contigo ha sido maravilloso, Beth, de verdad que sí, pero... –Hotch suspiró un poco sorprendido por que iba decirle eso justo a ella- pero tengo que encontrarla Beth, no voy a volver a perderla, no puedo-

Ella se levantó con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la sala de conferencias... No podía competir con eso, Emily siempre iba a ser su sueño, siempre iba a buscarla, en cada lugar, en cada momento, en cada mujer de su vida él iba a buscar a Emily... Acababa de ponerlo en palabras, él siempre tenía que encontrarla.


	7. ¿Donde esta Emily?

**N.A. **Hola a todos, lamentamos mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, hemos tenido diversas dificultades, pero aquí va la continuación, esperamos que la esten disfrutando tanto como nosotras al hacerla... Esperamos todos sus comentarios.

**7- ¿Dónde esta Emily?**

Después de una larga investigación general reconocieron el vehículo y se hizo una zona de búsqueda primordial, todas las salidas de la ciudad eran vigiladas y el equipo estaba en alerta máxima. Bajo el pretexto de evitar un conflicto internacional, ya que Emily era agente de la INTERPOL en ese momento, tenían en alerta a la policía de toda la ciudad. Hotch encabezaba todo el operativo de búsqueda.

Cuando finalmente se informó que habían encontrado el vehículo Rossi y Morgan salieron para ver si encontraban alguna pista en el vehículo de que seguía, algo que indicará donde estaba Emily, porque y a donde se la había llevado. JJ intentaba contactar a diversas autoridades, mientras Reid, García y Hotch escudriñaban las cámaras de video del edificio y los alrededores buscando un modo de reconocer al secuestrador. Pero les costaba mucho.

-Es como si calculará donde la cámara no puede reconocerlo- se sorprendió García

-Creo que de antemano ya sabía donde estaban todas las cámaras del lugar...- se preocupó Reid- lo que significaría que...-

-O trabaja aquí o nos ha estado vigilando desde antes- completó Hotch

-Pero eso significaría que todo estaba ya planeado, que iba a venir de cualquier modo- se asustó García un momento

-Esto no es por los asesinatos, las muertes fueron un modo de llamar nuestra atención, desde el principio lo hizo personal- dijo Hotch mirando por millonésima vez como se llevaba a Emily- vino aquí por algo, por mi y hacia tiempo que se planeaba... y Emily salió perdiendo por esto... Repite de nuevo el video-

-Lo hemos visto todo ocho veces Hotch, no vamos a encontrar algo nuevo-

-No importa... es lo único que tenemos por ahora-

La tensión de Hotch era terriblemente evidente, Emily llevaba desaparecida casi dos horas y no se podían imaginar donde estaba, estaba asustado... Todos lo estaban. Hotch después de mirar nuevamente el video regreso a su propia oficina, necesitaba unir las pistas, crear un perfil, entender porque se había llevado a Emily y que era lo que quería de él, era personal... y estaba a punto de costarle muy caro. Si todo giraba alrededor de él, era él quien lo tenía que entender. Y entonces le llegó el correo electrónico.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..—

Emily se sentía mareada, la luz le llegaba como de muy lejos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la boca le sabía a sangre... Intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada en una silla, en un sitio que no conocía, le costaba hilar sus pensamientos, no recordaba mucho... La UAC, Beth, el asesino escondido, como la otra mujer la había abandonado a su suerte, la pelea, lo mucho que lo había intentado... dolor, oscuridad... el modo en que él la había dominado y luego sólo el movimiento y los sonidos del viaje en auto, pero sólo recordaba dolor y oscuridad.

Levantó la cabeza e intento enfocar la vista, necesitaba ubicar el sitio, no sabía si la estaban buscando, deseaba que así fuera, pero en cualquier caso ella debía ir buscando sus propias alternativas... estaba en una habitación oscura, se colaba algo de luz por una ventana, prestó atención y escucho muy lejano el ruido de autos a gran velocidad, tal vez una autopista, la temperatura era parecida a la que recordaba en la UAC, no había pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de horas como mucho y no había salido del estado, tal vez ni de la ciudad, estaba segura. La puerta se abrió.

El hombre frente a ella la miró fijamente a pesar de que ella no podía ver sus ojos ocultos bajo una capucha. Emily estaba herida y aturdida pero no flaqueo, se mantuvo firme y lo miró de frente todo el tiempo. Él la rodeo y finalmente se colocó frente a ella y Emily pudo ver su rostro, su semblante era duro, casi aterrador, pero ella no apartó la mirada, no quería tenerle miedo.

-Debo reconocer que eres exactamente lo que esperaba- dijo él mientras evaluaba a Emily con la mirada- el agente Hotchner si encontró a la mujer más guapa...-

-¿Y él que tiene que ver contigo?- preguntó Emily

-Después de este día nunca va a olvidarme, eso es lo que realmente importa- contestó él y tomó a Emily por el cuello un momento- porque lo que va a pasarte será difícil de olvidar-

-Lo subestimas- soltó Emily ignorando el dolor que le había dejado en el cuello

-No bombón, tú me subestimas a mi... o tal vez no, porque tú viniste desde Londres a buscarme-

-¿De eso se trata todo esto?- preguntó Emily- ¿de qué yo viniera hasta aquí a atraparte? ¿de que volviera a la UAC?-

-No, no, no es sobre ti, se trata de él, de que vea que no puede atraparme, que no puede vencer, que puedo ganarle, que puedo quitarle lo que quiera... y que vinieras hizo todo tan fácil. Tú le diste la importancia a esto, Emily y él te cree a ti, eres brillante... es una lastima que tengas que sufrir esto-

-No tendría que ser así-

-Si tiene que ser así, él tiene que perder algo, lo más importante, su corazón...- y soltó un golpe que casi derrumbó a Emily de su silla

Ella perdió el aire y volvió a mirarlo, lo hacia por Hotch, estaba ahí por él... Siguió otro golpe con la misma intensidad y él volvió a intentar ahorcarla, por un momento Emily sintió que no lograría resistir mucho, pero él volvió a soltarla, retrocedió unos pasos y sacó un cuchillo y se acercó a Emily. Puso el cuchillo sobre su cuello pero no presionó lo suficiente, lo retiró y luego sin que ella lo esperará hizo un pequeño corté, Emily gimió al sentir la sangre recorrer muy lentamente su cuello.

El hombre se alejó y salió de nuevo de la habitación, Emily miró la puerta pero no encontró nada que le ayudará a salir de ahí, se quedó sola unos minutos más, sintiendo como sangraba lentamente la herida... Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, su cuello debía tener marcas y aún se sentía mareada. Él volvió. Llevaba con el una computadora portátil, acercó una silla y acomodó la maquina ahí, frente a Emily, estaba encendida, encendió la cámara y Emily pudo verse a si misma en la pantalla, se veía tan mal como creía.

-Vamos a hacer mejor este juego Emily- dijo él- vamos a dejar que Hotch te miré, seguramente te extraña-

Y envió un link para conectar la maquina en video llamada con Hotch... Emily sintió como el corazón se le encogía con la sola idea, no quería que Hotch se sintiera responsable por lo que estaba pasando, ella había tomado la decisión... . "Por favor no contestes, por favor no contestes, por favor..." sólo atinaba a pensar Emily "por favor..."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Hotch abrió el correo y de golpe entro la video llamada, esperó unos segundos confundido y entonces frente a su pantalla apareció una cara oculta en las sombras, sin separar la vista de la pantalla tomó el celular y marcó a JJ en espera de que alguien del equipo se presentará, el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla sonrió o al menos eso pudo percibir.

-Hola agente Hotchner- dijo el hombre- es un placer que podamos hablar finalmente, una primera y una última vez siempre es necesaria, un tiempo para despedirse también y no querrá perderse de esta despedida en particular... sé que a querido atraparme, sé que están trabajando muy duro, pero esta vez he sido yo quien lo ha atrapado a usted, o más bien... la atrapé a ella-

Y entonces el hombre se apartó de la cámara y Hotch pudo verla, se quedó helado, Emily estaba en el centro de una habitación, atada a una silla y golpeada, podía distinguir los moretones en su cuerpo, especialmente los de su rostro, en su cuello entre diversas marcas moradas se distinguía especialmente una herida que sangraba. Estaba herida, estaba muy herida, por un momento Emily miró la computadora y ambos supieron que se estaban mirando... El hombre se paró detrás de ella.

-Es preciosa agente Hotchner, una magnifica mujer, excelente elección- dijo él riendo por lo bajo- realmente es una pena que no pueda quedarse así- dijo

Y sonriendo directamente a la cámara sacó el cuchillo nuevamente y con un único y certero movimiento hizo un corte profundo en la mejilla de Emily...

-¡Emily!-


	8. Busqueda y tortura

**8- Busqueda y tortura**

La sangre recorría el rostro de Emily y goteaba por su barbilla, la orilla de la herida quedaba muy cerca de su ojo y bajaba casi hasta sus labios, soltó una especie de grito ahogado por un segundo mínimo, luego recuperó el aliento, no quería perder el control, y al otro lado de la cámara Hotch la estaba mirando.

-Estoy bien...- susurró mirando de frente- estoy bien...-

-Que tierna- dijo él hombre detrás de ella- estas sangrando y aún así te preocupa que tú novio se vaya a preocupar... ¿no quieres llorar Emily? ¿no tienes ganas de gritar por el dolor que te causo? ¿no quieres decirle al agente Hotchner cuantos nervios hay en esa zona de la cara y cuanto te duele cada uno?- le decía al oído

-No puedes doblegarme tan fácil... ni a él- hablarle y no querer gritar de dolor era difícil

El hombre sonrió, giró alrededor de Emily con el chuchillo en mano, disfrutando de cómo la sangre goteaba por su rostro. Se detenía cada cierto tiempo evaluando algo en la agente, ella no reaccionaba a eso, mantenía la vista al frente, la mirada en alto, no gritaba ni se daba el lujo de flaquear ante él. El siguiente corte no lo vio venir, no pudo evitar un gemido al sentir el corte y luego la sangre en su hombro... él estaba más que dispuesto a torturarla.

-Pues veras Emily... podemos alargar esto todo el día y va a dolerte, te prometo que va a doler- dijo él con una sonrisa, luego volteó de nuevo a la cámara- ¿me esta escuchando agente Hotchner? Podríamos estar todo el día aquí torturando a Emily porque ella no quiere que la vea rendirse... o puedes llorar Emily, puedes suplicar y dejar que a él se le rompa el corazón y entonces acabaríamos más rápido con esto-

-No vas a tener una sola suplica mía- dijo Emily

-Mala decisión, porque sé perfectamente en que lugares el cuchillo duele más, que nervios están más expuestos, que venas puedo cortar para desangrarte... sé cuanto tiempo puedo quitarte el aire para que sientas la muerte cerca y luego traerte de vuelta, puedo hacer que me supliques que te maté-

-No lo creo...- dijo Emily aunque sabía que era arriesgada esa declaración- no tengo miedo-

-Estudie toda la carrera de medicina, Emily. Y luego me expulsaron de un trabajo por estudiar las reacciones del dolor- le dijo él

-Eres un psicópata, eras un niñito perturbado y te convertiste en un hombre perturbado ¿no es así?- fue hablando Emily tratando de no concentrarse en su dolor- con un largo historial de violencia hacia otros niños ¿no?-

-No sé porque dejaste la UAC, eres brillante haciendo perfiles nena, pero me temo que no hablamos de mi- dijo y su cuchillo hizo un corté en el muslo de Emily

Gritó, no pudo evitarlo, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, unos centímetros más al lado y hubiera encontrado una vena y Emily se habría desangrado en ese mismo sitio, pero no quería acabar con ella tan pronto. La golpeo, repetidamente, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Luego volteó a ver la computadora y sonrió a la cámara, Hotch debía estar mortificado al otro lado. Y se alejó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-No creas que esto quedará así- dijo Emily intentando mantenerse firme

-En eso tienes razón Emily... aún tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti- y la dejó sola con su propio dolor

...-...-...-...-...-...

Hotch sentía que no podía ni respirar, JJ entró en la oficina y lo vio paralizado frente a la pantalla, con el semblante pálido... durante unos minutos ambos vieron como aquel hombre encapuchado torturaba a Emily y ella se negaba a doblegarse, ¿por qué dejaba que le hiciera eso? ¿por qué alargaba esa tortura?

Pero entonces Emily dejo claro que tenía planeado que la encontraran... "Eres un psicópata, eras un niñito perturbado y te convertiste en un hombre perturbado... con un largo historial de violencia hacia otros niños" la escucharon decirle al hombre. Hotch entendió al instante lo que pretendía con esa jugada.

-Nos esta dando un perfil- dijo Hotch sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía al pensar que ella alargaba su sufrimiento en espera de que él la encontrara

-Llamaré al equipo ahora mismo- dijo JJ

-Y a García y Kevin- completó Hotch- quiero a uno rastreando la señal de esta transmisión y al otro buscando en el sistema a un medico con historial de violencia de niño y que fue rechazado de más de un empleo-

-Estoy en eso- salió corriendo JJ

Hotch miró la pantalla, a Emily sola, con la respiración entrecortada y por primera vez con la cabeza agachada, en ese momento ella se negaba a mirar a la cámara, no quería que él la viera flaquear... Hotch se levantó para ser el mismo quien estuviera rastreando la señal con García, quería seguir segundo a segundo lo que pasaba con Emily, no podía esta ahí, al menos podía no perderla de vista mientras, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella.

García tras su pantalla intentaba no llorar mientras se daba cuenta de todo lo que le habían hecho a Emily... Ella y Kevin trabajaban al máximo de su capacidad, el resultado preliminar de búsqueda según el perfil dejaba un total de cinco sospechosos en el área, mientras que la señal del video rebotaba en muchísimos lados y García estaba intentando encontrar de donde venía.

Morgan y Rossi estaban fuera, por lo que Hotch aprovecho para enviarlo a ver a los dos sospechosos más cercanos, tenían que ir reduciendo posibilidades, Reid intentaba hacer un perfil geográfico por lo poco que podía captar en el video, buscaba posibilidades, JJ a ratos le ayudaba a él y a ratos a Hotch. Y en eso estaba cuando el hombre volvió a aparecer en el video. Se les detuvo el corazón.

-García no te detengas- ordenó Hotch pues la búsqueda ya se había reducido sólo al estado

-Creo que lo tengo- dijo García tensa

...-...-...-...-...

Emily lo vio volver y levantó el rostro, se sentía mareada. Él miró primero a la cámara, sonrió y luego volvió hacia Emily, finalmente se reveló lo que llevaba en las manos, una pistola, el mismo cuchillo y un par de jeringas... No había mentido con sus conocimientos de medicina, iba a usarlos para torturarla. Mantuvo la expresión firme aunque seguía sangrando y estaba mareada. Cargó el arma, la dejo a un lado, se concentró en las jeringas, mirando de reojo a la agente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti... ¿sigue mirando agente Hotchner?- sonrió malévolamente al tomar la primer jeringa- esto es parte de la sorpresa... ¿ves esto? Vamos a inyectarte esto Emily, tardará un par de minutos en hacer efecto, acelerará tu ritmo cardiaco, evitará que puedas coagular igual de rápido, la presión arterial subirá... y estas heridas que te he hecho, lentamente te desangraras por ellas-

Enterró la aguja en la pierna de Emily e inyecto la sustancia, ella sintió como la quemaba levemente al entrar en su cuerpo, pasaron unos segundos, luego empezó a sentirlo, su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración también, sintió calor y el ardor en las heridas, la sangre no se detenía. Pero él no iba a terminar así... esperó unos segundos viendo como el ritmo cardiaco de Emily subía y la sangre aumentaba. Cuando consideró que había pasado suficiente tiempo tomó la pistola y apuntó a Emily.

Disparó... la bala casi atravesó el costado de Emily y ella finalmente se dio el lujo de gritar y de dejar salir unas lagrimas.

-¿Te cuento que tiene la otra jeringa, Emily?- dijo él sonriendo al oir los gemidos de dolor de la morena- con esta sustancia va a empezar a reducirse el ritmo cardiaco, aliviando el mal anterior, pero será demasiado, luego empezará a costarte respirar, perderás un poco control de tu cuerpo... finalmente la garganta se te cerrará y al cabo de media hora ya no respirarás, Emily... así que... ¿quieres morir desangrada? Porque podemos estar aquí otro par de horas antes de que esto termine, tal vez tu corazón estallé por el aumento de presión... o...- y sonrió- puedes suplicar Emily, puedes dejar que finalmente tu novio te vea llorar y suplicar, dime que hacemos, aún tengo el cuchillo y la pistola y me encantará asfixiarte-

Emily se sentía terrible, su corazón saldría de su pecho, su cabeza le daba vueltas, la herida de bala le dolía terriblemente, sentía como iba perdiendo sangre... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya no lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera el suficiente tiempo para que su equipo hubiera dado con la localización de ese sujeto... tal vez no podían salvarla a ella, pero iban a atraparlo, pero Hotch estaría bien y podría ser feliz. Dejo escapar sus lagrimas.

-Haz que esto pare, por favor- suplicó al fin... y el hombre clavó la segunda aguja

Fueron los minutos más largos y a la vez cortos de su vida, sintió el cambio de sus latidos, estaba mareada... La aguja estaba tirada en el piso, el hombre la miraba fijamente y reía. Emily miró a la cámara fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Aarón... si estas ahí...- soltó un sollozo- se que un día me vas a entender, si hice todo esto es por ti, porque... Te amo, Aarón... y espero que seas feliz... Te amo...-

Emily escuchó la risa del hombre, pero no podía moverse o reaccionar ante él, no podía mantenerse firme, levantar totalmente la cabeza, algo le pasaba a su respiración, el dolor era insoportable, cada célula de su ser estaba herida y estaba bañada en sangre, en su sangre... Escucho a la distancia un golpe, un grito, una explosión, la exclamación del hombre, pero ya no sentía con fuerzas como para mirar, como para que le importará... Su último pensamiento fue para Hotch.


	9. De vuelta a la oscuridad

**N.A. **Aquí va la continuación, esperamos les guste... Estamos muy contentas por sus comentarios, nos hacen sentir especiales y esperamos seguirlos recibiendo. Saludos de ambas!

***** Jessica Hotchner Prentiss, gracias especial por tu último comentario, me has llegado a lo más profundo, me da mucho gusto saber que te gustan estas historia y no te preocupes que nunca dejaré de hacerlas. Un beso.

**9- De vuelta a la oscuridad**

El instante mismo en que finalmente ella cayó fue seguramente el más largo en la vida de todos, un segundo eterno en donde se hizo silencio, donde todo pareció detenerse a mirar, las palabras les fallaron y cualquier reacción también. Por un segundo que ella dejará de luchar, de resistir, de respirar... fue como si ellos también dejaran de hacerlo. El corazón se les rompió.

Habían seguido la trasmisión todo el tiempo, no habían dejado de mirar, de escuchar, de vigilarla, de desear que resistiera hasta que llegarán, después de que García había finalmente encontrado la fuente del video habían redirigido la señal de video a los celulares para no perder ni un segundo, habían corrido a los autos, dispuestos a llegar lo más rápido posible, dispuestos a cruzar la ciudad en minutos... Pero en ese preciso momento, cuando la veían caer, sabían, aunque se negaban a aceptarlo, que ya todo era en vano...

Estaban a unos kilómetros a penas, pero habían perdido y nunca un camino había sido al mismo tiempo tan corto y tan largo a la vez... En la pantalla vieron a aquel hombre acercarse a ella, él tan complacido, ella inerte, pálida, ni un movimiento... Vieron como ponía su mano en su cuello y esperaba unos segundos, luego miró a la cámara

-¿Sigue ahí, agente Hotchner?- sonrió al decirlo y miró un segundo a Emily- no hay pulso, no hay respiración... se acabo-

Se acabo... Hotch sintió como su mundo entero se paralizaba, tenía que ser mentira... pero sabía que no lo era, que había algo totalmente cierto en eso, había visto la tortura, el aguante, el dolor, había escuchado todas las amenazas, toda la resistencia de Emily... y finalmente la había oído suplicar, por eso sabía que todo eso era real. La había perdido.

Llegaron al sitio como sumidos en un sueño, en la desesperanza, pero era tarde... habían perdido, él se había ido... habían perdido. La pelea. El caso. A Emily.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- dijo Hotch con la voz cortada

-No de nuevo...- soltó como en un suspiro Rossi a su lado

La idea de perder a Emily (de nuevo) era demasiado abrumadora... Les había roto el corazón. Hotch miró alrededor sin saber que decir, las últimas palabras que le había dicho Emily rondaban en su mente... "Te amo, Aarón... y espero que seas feliz... Te amo..." pero ya no podía imaginar que pudiera ser feliz, no en un mundo donde no estaba ella.

El resto del día, del tiempo se fue como en un suspiro... nadie se sentía capaz de contar el tiempo o de poner palabras a lo que había pasado ese día. Reid intentó ser lógico, preguntarse por ratos porque había decidido llevarse a Emily después de matarla, pero la única respuesta que le quedaba era pensar que lo había hecho para herirlos aún más y ese pensamiento lo mataba por dentro. Se sentía solo. Sin ella todos se sentían vacíos... tan irremediablemente solos.

No podían hacer un funeral como tal, pero querían hacer algún tipo de homenaje, sin embargo ninguno se sentía capaz de centrarse en eso, de hablar de Emily en pasado, de aceptar que estaban pasando por eso nuevamente... Estuvieron en silencio total durante mucho tiempo... Hasta que volvieron a aparecer los agentes Philadelphia, con el ex prometido de Emily frente a todos, fue directo a Hotch.

-Fue tu culpa- siseó

-¿Disculpa?- Hotch no tenía ganas de discutir

-Pude hacerme cargo, debiste dejarme intervenir, pero tu arrogancia fue lo que no nos permitió salvarla-

-Déjate de tonterías... no voy a hablar contigo- dijo él dispuesto a alejarse

-Por favor, ella estaba ahí por ti, porque no eres capaz de mantener el control, porque no eres un agente capaz de resolver algo, de salvarla-

-Sé que no la salvamos, pero no estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo sobre Emily, no quiero oírte hablar de ella, no quiero si quiera que pronuncies su nombre- dijo Hotch casi amenazante- así que vete-

-Demasiado cobarde para admitir que esto paso por ti...-

Apenas terminó la frase el puño de Hotch se estrelló contra su rostro, no lo vio venir, el dolor lo tiró al suelo pero de inmediato volvió a la acción, Hotch lo esperaba, los dos hombres se golpearon repetidamente... Dado que ambos estaban bien entrenados la pelea resultaba brutal.

Los daños colaterales incluían objetos rotos alrededor... la gente cercana se apartó de ellos, los golpes eran brutales, más de una vez alguno cayó al suelo y más de una vez se levantaban de nuevo, dispuestos a destrozar al otro, sangraban pero ignoraban eso, un golpe, una patada, una caída, otro golpe, un puñetazo directo al ojo, un golpe en el estomago, contra la pared, golpe, caída... Era una pelea intensa, no era solo por las palabras dichas.

Finalmente, cuando era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más herido, pero si era obvio que ambos se estaban cansando, se acercaron a separarlos... fue difícil que ambos dejaran de luchar, que pararan de intentar liberarse de quienes los retenían. Sin embargo finalmente Hotch soltó el último golpe y dejo casi noqueado a su adversario.

El equipo entero se reunió con Hotch para tratar de entender, pero también para ver que tan mal parado había salido de esa pelea. Las heridas profundas se convirtieron en la prioridad, por un momento lo importante para todos era que dejará de sangrar, por esos minutos no había dolor aparte, no tenían que sentir la perdida de Emily... tal vez en parte por eso Hotch se había metido en esa absurda pelea.

Sin embargo después de vaciar el botiquín de emergencia, después de revisar las heridas que necesitarían atención medica mejor, después de que el nivel de adrenalina de Hotch bajará y sintiera dolor en todo su cuerpo, se dieron cuenta de que sólo habían tenido esos minutos como extraño momento de liberación y consuelo, pero que el dolor no se iba, ya nunca se iría... había algo mal en todo eso. Había algo mal en que fuera esa pelea la que los había hecho sentir ligeramente mejor, había algo mal en que Hotch se hubiera golpeado con ese hombre que no tenía nada que ver con él sin una razón real Pero había algo malo en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba mal que hubieran perdido a Emily... que otra vez no estuviera Emily.

Y así paso un día. Y dos. Y una semana... y la sensación no era diferente, no había ni un poco de alivio, ni un minuto mejor, había algo mal en todo eso, había algo terriblemente mal. Y paso otra semana. Y un mes. Pero no se sentían mejor, no sentían que pudieran avanzar, que pudieran superarlo...

La herida estaba abierta, seguía abierta... Y entonces de algún modo llegó la primera revelación: La herida nunca iba a cerrar, no habría periodo de duelo, no habría superación... Y finalmente después de mucho, mucho tiempo, fue Reid quien lo puso en palabras. Se presentó a la oficina de Hotch, era difícil saber cuál de los dos lo estaba llevando peor.

-Tenemos que volver... –

-¿A donde?-

-Tenemos que volver a abrir ese caso, sé que ya paso tiempo, pero tenemos que volver a abrirlo, tenemos que volver a ahí...-

-Sé que no hemos superado esto, por eso no nos dejan volver a ese caso... no creas que no lo he intentado... – se quejó Hotch alicaído- pero hasta que no lo superemos por lo menos un poco no podemos-

-Es que nunca lo vamos a superar, hay algo mal... la herida no va a cerrar Hotch-

Se miraron un momento en silencio, antes de que Reid finalmente confesará lo que llevaba pensando cada noche de los últimos casi 5 meses...

-Siento que esta viva, en algún lado... por eso no podemos cerrar el ciclo, por eso la herida esta aún abierta, estoy seguro... siento que esta aún en algún lado. Que Emily sigue viva-


	10. En busca del ángel perdido

**N.A. **Hola a todos. Aquí esta ya el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste... Estamos super contentas con sus reviews y todo, de verdad. Ahora unos mensajes.

1- Como nos acercamos al final, es momento de avisarles que en el último capítulo va a haber una sorpresa. Atte. Paula

2- Jessica Hotchner Prentiss, como no estas registrada no puedo contestarte en privado, pero me encantaría platicar contigo sobre tu idea, así que puedes mandarme tu twitter o facebook o correo en un review, y yo te busco y platicamos ;) Atte. Nash

**10- En busca del ángel perdido**

Sabían que querer abrir un caso con sólo una sensación era como ir a la guerra sin armas, que no había posibilidades reales de llegar a algo, pero cuando se trataba de Emily no podían evitarlo, de algún modo que Reid hubiera puesto en palabras la sensación que más de uno sentía, los obligaba a reconocer que no podían dejar eso así, tenían que volver y entender... De cierto modo no habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarla.

Se reunieron para repasar el caso, aunque sabían que no debían continuar con eso, tenían ordenes de dejarlo, ya no habían continuado los asesinatos, no después de Emily... pero aún así ellos iba a acabar lo que empezaron.

-¿Qué es lo que no vimos?- preguntó Morgan en voz alta

-no nos perdimos ni un minuto de lo que paso- dijo Reid recordando ese día que veían por la computadora lo que pasaba con Emily- y entre que se cortó la trasmisión y que llegamos pasaron unos minutos, y aún así se fue, tenía un plan de escape listo... tal vez al final sabía que íbamos a encontrarlo-

-Puede ser, al final no se trataba de que no pudiéramos encontrarlo, sabía que podríamos, sino... de hacernos sufrir- comentó Hotch con evidente pesar

-Pensaba matarla de cualquier modo- JJ sonaba deprimidísima

-No esta muerta- sentenció Reid

-Y vamos a partir de eso- terció Hotch- partimos de que esto es un rescate, de que vamos a buscar a Emily, es nuestra victima potencial-

-Es arriesgado ir así ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Rossi

-Sí, lo creo... pero también creemos que no pudo acabar así todo esto- contestó Hotch- así que ahora trabajaremos en esto, Morgan y JJ los quiero de nuevo revisando la casa a la que fuimos, sé que antes ya estuvimos ahí pero quiero que revisen cualquier indicio que nos ayude; Reid, sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que revises los últimos minutos del video, será necesario que García también este ahí por cualquier cosa; Rossi y yo intentaremos acceder a las evidencias y a los archivos, cualquier cosa que hayan registrado después de que nos ordenaron dejar el caso es importante, ¿esta claro para todos?-

-Seguro-

Se pusieron a trabajar al momento, sin importarles demasiado que eso habría más las heridas, pero si así podían recuperar a Emily o al menos cerrar el ciclo harían lo necesario. Trabajarían por encima de cualquier regla, romperían los limites necesarios para entender que había pasado, ya no soportaban eso, no podían estarla perdiendo así, sin entender porque, sin tener oportunidad de hacer algo.

Como además todo eso era secreto absoluto, es decir ni por error podía enterarse Strauss, se sentían nerviosos, querían ser precavidos... Hotch y Rossi especialmente, ya que querían asegurarse de revisar todo lo que había quedado del caso sin que nadie lo notará, la mayoría lo podía conseguir García en la base de datos, pero algunos archivos estaban aún sueltos y perdidos, conclusiones de otros agentes... Fue cuando Reid hablo con Hotch

-¿Han recuperado los informes ya?- preguntó el joven genio

-Más o menos, no todo, ¿qué necesitas?-

-Saber si hay un informe de que le inyecto a Emily-

-Lo estamos buscando... ¿por qué?- preguntó Hotch

-Lo sabré cuando lo vea, por el momento necesito que me avises si encuentras el informe, llamaré a JJ para que busquen también sobre eso-

Era la pista en ese momento, a Hotch le extraño mucho, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada sobre eso en los informes, había señalado que habían encontrado una jeringa y el empaque de otra, pero parecía que nadie se había molestado en investigar que había pasado con eso.

Después de un rato, la comunicación empezó a surgir entre todos, una última jeringa había sido encontrada por Morgan y JJ, así como todos los medicamentos y sustancias que había en el lugar... Reid fue quien, convencido de que había algo más, investigó todo... Y la conclusión fue un tan sorprendente como esperaba. Llamó a todo el equipo.

-Emily esta viva-

-¿Cómo estas seguro, Reid?-

-Todos vimos lo que le inyecto al final a Emily, él le dijo "con esta sustancia va a empezar a reducirse el ritmo cardiaco, aliviando el mal anterior, pero será demasiado, luego empezará a costarte respirar, perderás un poco control de tu cuerpo... finalmente la garganta se te cerrará y al cabo de media hora ya no respirarás" y en parte era verdad, eso es lo que vimos, pero no es lo que terminó por pasar... lo que le inyecto tendría todos esos efectos, pero no la mataría, su respiración sería casi imperceptible, entraría en shock y en coma muy rápido, pero eso no la mataría. No sé porque lo hizo pero no esta muerta-

-Entonces tenemos que ir a buscarla-

-Encontramos algunos documentos en el sistema que nos llevan a creer que este sujeto adopto una identidad falsa desde hace unos años, estamos rastreando sus orígenes, para ver si eso puede ayudarnos- comentó García

-Perfecto, esperamos que eso no tarde en aclararse- comentó Hotch

-Iré a hablar con Strauss- dijo Rossi- no le va a gustar esto, pero necesitamos un mínimo de autorización para salir-

Rossi salió de la sala de reuniones y de inmediato todos se prepararon para lo que viniera, revisaron por millonésima vez los expedientes que tenían, en espera... finalmente García descubrió que había pasado toda su infancia a las afueras Ohio, en la casa de sus padres, que ahora estaba a sus nombre... era un lugar en el bosque, grande y aislado. Excelente sitio para esconder a alguien.

-No me interesa el permiso de Strauss- declaró Hotch velozmente- los quiero a todos en el avión en quince minutos, nos vamos a Ohio-

Pesé a todo, Strauss no llegó a tiempo para detenerlos, salieron antes de incluso de que se cumplieran los quince minutos, mientras volaban Reid seguía haciendo un análisis de los posibles medicamentos junto con García, querían estar totalmente seguros de que no hubiera hecho daños irreparables en Emily. Aterrizaron pronto y consiguieron vehículos y apoyo policial, ya calcularían que tantos problemas tendrían después.

Cruzaron la ciudad y se adentraron al bosque, seguían un camino solitario, preocupados de estar perdidos, pero la construcción apareció frente a sus ojos de pronto, dejaron los autos a unos metros, para evitar alertarlo con el ruido, era una casa grande, aunque bastante abandonada, se separaron para rodearla. Durante esos minutos no hicieron falta palabras para entenderse. Los segundos eran eternos a la hora de esperar para entrar. Sentían como sus corazones latían con fuerza y desesperación... estaban ansiosos, pero también asustados, tremendamente preocupados.

La primera puerta la abrió Morgan, por la parte trasera de la casa, la segunda Hotch, por el frente, detrás de ellos entraron Rossi, JJ, Reid y un grupo de policías de cada lado, estaban buscando a un solo hombre pero tenía a Emily así que necesitaban el apoyo posible. Armas en mano, más preparados que nunca... Las primeras habitaciones estaban despejadas, se dividieron en un pasillo, opciones: subir por las escaleras o seguir el pasillo, donde había dos puertas más y probablemente una daba al sótano.

Hotch subió, Morgan siguió de frente, JJ siguió con Hotch y Rossi con Morgan, Reid se quedo con un grupo de policías vigilando la planta baja. Cada habitación parecía totalmente despejada, y aunque había señales de que alguien había estado ahí recientemente no podían probar nada, y entonces un estruendo rompió el silencio. El quebrar de una ventana, los cristales rotos, el grito quedo de alguien, una caída... Hotch corrió a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso justo para asomarse y ver como su sospechoso caía por la ventana y se preparaba para huir, JJ dio marcha atrás para bajar en ese momento, mientras Hotch avisaba a los otros que debían seguirlo.

Y de pronto Hotch estaba sólo. Aunque Reid aun estaba en la puerta de la casa a la espera, Hotch sentía que la búsqueda la terminaba él solo. Pero ese segundo piso, una vez que el hombre se había ido no tenía nada... no estaba Emily. El corazón se le detuvo con ese idea y se sintió herido. Había perdido...

Escucho a la distancia el disparo y supo que seguramente el equipo había atrapado al sujeto, bajo las escaleras, miro como Reid se comunicaba con los otros, pero él no tuvo intención de hacerlo. Habían llegado hasta ahí y se negaba a perder así... Camino al lado contrario de la casa, para salir por detrás y tener un minuto para desahogar su frustración. Y se dio cuenta de las marcas en la una puerta, trato de hacer memoria, con el salto de su asesino Morgan no había llegado hasta allí... Más por impulso que por otra cosa, guardó el arma y abrió la puerta.

Nunca iba a olvidar ese momento... El piso sucio, marcado por pisadas, las diversas manchas de sangre a lo largo de la habitación, la luz se colaba por una ventana, pero era una luz tenue... diversos cuchillos, del mismo modo que varias agujas usadas... La había torturado y la había drogado para controlarla.

Y en la orilla, sobre una especie de colchoneta, atada con cadenas a la pared... casi irreconocible, con la piel pálida, sucia, con varias heridas, el cabello enredado cayendo sobre su rostro, tan pálido y demacrado como todo en la habitación, delgadísima, en harapos, casi inconsciente...

-Emily...- Hotch ni siquiera supo de donde le salieron las fuerzas para hablar.

Tampoco supo como la reconoció. Pero se acercó, ansioso pero casi dudando, temía que si rompía el equilibrio en el lugar algo pudiera pasar, ya habían salido mal demasiadas cosas y quedaba sólo un atisbo de salvación en ese momento, salvación para ella... salvación para él a partir de ella. Se arrodillo en el suelo, a su lado, se acercó y puso su mano sobre su mano, comprobó que respiraba, quiso hablarle pero le faltaron las palabras... era tan increíble, encontrarla, estar ahí, poder recuperarla. Escucho como el equipo volvía y lo llamaba.

-Aquí...- gritó y volteó su atención a Emily- todo esta bien, Emily, todo estará bien ahora, vamos a sacarte de aquí, vamos a ayudarte, aquí estoy y no voy a dejarte de nuevo-

Sintió un suspiro de ella, un movimiento tenue que parecía un intento de tomar su mano.

-¿Aarón?- fue sólo un susurro


	11. De pesadillas a sueños

**11- De pesadillas a sueños...**

No tuvieron tiempo de asimilarlo, de hacerse preguntas, ni nada por el estilo, después terminarían de revisar el lugar y de preguntarse que tanto daño se había hecho en ese sitio, la prioridad era que Emily fuera al hospital, estaba muy débil, herida, muy dañada, había pasado los meses más tortuosos de su vida y era hora de que eso terminará.

La trasladaron al hospital de inmediato, donde entró en cirugía, en cuidados intensivos, donde hubo muchísimos médicos que la tenían como prioridad. La primera ronda de operaciones fue para curar heridas de bala, diversas heridas infectadas y peligrosas hechas con cuchillo y otros objetos; una vez que la estabilizaron la sedaron y la llevaron a un hospital más cerca de casa.

Pero aún había tanto que hacer por ella, tantas heridas que sanar, además de hacerle análisis porque quien sabe con cuantas sustancias había drogado a Emily para que no pudiera defenderse, sus riñones estaban dañados, sus pulmones también... entraba y salía del quirófano todo el tiempo y por seguridad la tenían en coma inducido, no era justo que sintiera todo eso dolor... no era justo que sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Era un proceso largo y el equipo no la dejaba sola nunca. Hotch era quien más tiempo permanecía ahí... Esperaba.

Y pasaron varias semanas antes de que pudieran mantener estables a Emily, muchas operaciones y medicación, pero sobre todo muchos miedos, muchos anhelos esperando, muchas noches en vela en el hospital... Hasta que fue tiempo de despertarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, por eso su voz fue como una revelación.

-Hola...- dijo con un murmullo cuando finalmente despertó y pudo reconocer a su equipo

Y su voz, aunque cansada y dolida, fue como una revelación; para algunos, como García y Morgan, fue un reencuentro amistoso, como quien ve a un amigo al que no ha visto en media vida; para otros, como Rossi, fue un suspiro calmado, un triunfo; para JJ y Reid fue recuperar a un compañero, a un aliado, casi un hermano, fue recobrar sentido y dirección; y para Hotch... para él era como un llamado a una oportunidad, la oportunidad que nunca había tomado, era un respiro, era como volver a vivir él también, era... algo casi mágico.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Morgan

-Es una pésima pregunta... – contestó Emily pero intento sonreír- he tenido mejores-

-Vas a estar bien...- le susurró García

-Eso espero... yo...- se le quebró la voz- ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado?-

-Llevas en el hospital 41 días- contestó Reid

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estuve...?- no se atrevía a terminar de decirlo

-Poco más de cinco meses- se atrevió a contestarle Rossi- pero ya paso todo

-Les juro que yo...- le costaba decirlo, tenía la mente llena de malos recuerdos- no creí que pudiera sobrevivir a eso, pensé que nunca más vería la luz del sol, que no volvería a verlos, no pensé que podría vivir...- y lloró

Por un momento el llanto se contagió a todos, cada uno a su modo derramo unas lagrimas por casi perder a Emily, habían estado tan asustados, sintiendo que ellos también estaban en las puertas de la muerte sólo porque ella lo estaba. Durante un par de minutos se quedaron sin palabras, había sido tanto sufrimiento que sólo las lagrimas podían explicarlo.

-Ya paso, Em- le susurró JJ con lagrimas en los ojos- ya paso, estas a salvo y no volverás a estar en peligro, no te dejaremos-

-Gracias...- Emily le dirigió una sonrisa y bostezo- lo siento, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo este tan cansada-

-No te preocupes, lo mejor será que descanses y nosotros podemos volver luego- dijo Hotch que no había intervenido en ningún momento

-Esta bien...- susurró Emily confundida mirándolo fijamente, pero muy cansada como para discutir con él- espero verlos después entonces-

Extrañados un poco pero sin discutir salieron todos del cuarto de hospital, la mayoría abrazando a Emily antes de irse. Supusieron que era lo mejor, irse y dejarla descansar y volver al día siguiente, como llevaban haciendo básicamente el último mes. Cuando iba a salir del hospital Rossi detuvo a Hotch.

Rossi dejó que el resto del equipo se alejará, con discreción para que nadie se interesará en su conversación, luego hizo que Hotch lo siguiera a un sitio donde pudieran hablar. No le explicó nada hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie iba a interrumpirlos.

-¿De que trata todo esto?- preguntó Hotch intrigado

-¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?- preguntó Rossi

-¿Qué iba a decirle?-

-Tal vez lo que sientes por ella, tal vez que estos meses sin ella han sido un infierno, que dejaste a Beth, que cuando no estuvo perdiste el sentido de las cosas, que no la soltaste ni un minuto desde que la encontraste hasta que la trajiste al hospital, que has estado aquí esperando que despierte casi en cada minuto libre que tienes, que has deseado no soltarle la mano desde que la conoces... tal vez que estas loco por ella- dijo Rossi

-Por favor, Dave... pensé que te mantenías al margen de todo esto-

-Que no haya dicho nada hasta ahora no significa que estuviera al margen- explicó él- mi trabajo era esperar que te dieras cuenta solo, pero estas dejando escapar tu oportunidad y tal vez sea tiempo de que le digas todo-

-No voy a hacer eso- contestó Hotch

-¿Por qué? Es una elección que no tiene sentido-

-Porque por mi esta en esa habitación herida, Dave... Porque necesita recuperarse, volver a estar bien, tiene un camino largo antes de volver a estar bien, de superarlo y no necesita que yo le complique la vida con sentimientos que no expresé en años- contestó Hotch – porque la quiero, y si esta en mi poder quisiera evitarle más sufrimiento-

-No te culpes... Ya no puede sufrir más, Aarón- explicó Rossi- ya le han hecho todo el daño posible, y es cierto que tardará en recuperarse, es cierto que es un largo camino a estar bien, pero es un camino más sencillo si no esta sola-

-No puedo hacer eso...-

-Es más fácil cuidarla si estas con ella- dijo Rossi- ¿cuántas veces necesitas que Emily vuelva de la muerte para que tú entiendas lo mucho que te hace falta?-

-Prometo que esta será la última- dijo Hotch tras unos segundos de silencio

Cuando Emily despertó estaba atardeciendo, debían haber pasado unas horas desde que el equipo se había ido, aún estaba cansada y aturdida, dio la vuelta en la cama y se encontró con que Hotch estaba sentado en el único sillón de la habitación mirándola. Sin querer sonrió al verlo.

-Hola- dijo él

-Pensé que iban a irse- dijo ella

-Y justo eso hicieron todos, y eso estaba haciendo yo también- contestó él

-Pero...- Emily lo insito a hablar

-Pero quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas- dijo él acercándose a ella

Emily lo miró con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se le ocurrían mil cosas que él le podía decir, cosas buenas y sobre todo cosas malas, aunque dadas las circunstancias creía que él sería bueno con ella. Emily lo miró muy fijamente, sintió reconocer algo en su mirada, en el modo en que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y le gustó la sensación que eso le causaba. Sonrió.

-Este tiempo sin ti ha sido un infierno, Emily- dijo él sinceramente- estos meses, cuando te fuiste a Londres, estar sin ti es una tortura, nunca en la vida alguien me había hecho tanta falta como tú-

-No puedo decir que me haya ido mejor a mi sin ti- intentó sonreír ella

-Emily...- suspiró él

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella

-Ni te imaginas cuanto- contestó él- lo digo en serio, Emily... he estado tan desesperado buscándote, porque yo... –se detuvo un momento y tomó aire- estoy tan enamorado de ti que no sé como he vivido sin ti tanto tiempo-

-Siento lo mismo por ti... – dijo Emily tomándole la mano- si te imaginarás lo que he pensado en ti en los últimos meses...- sonrió

-Tenía miedo de nunca volverte a ver, tenía miedo de que algo malo te pasará, que no pudiera ponerte a salvo... vine aquí y por momentos tuve miedo de decirte lo que sentía... pero... bueno, creo que he cruzado las líneas por ti... y nada más por verte sonreír lo vale- hizo una pausa- Golpee a tu ex prometido- confesó Hotch haciéndola sonreír

-¿Le dolió?-

-Yo diría que bastante-

-Eso suena bien... no era muy listo- dijo ella

-Te dejo ir, por supuesto que eso fue poco listo- dijo él y sonrió- no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo en poder decirte esto... te amo, Emily-

-Yo a ti... muchísimo-

Y Hotch se quedo con ella hasta la noche, contándole lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, en el tiempo que ella no había estado, contándole la falta que les había hecho y dándose el lujo, por primera vez en la vida, de besarla.


	12. Decisiones y noticias

**N.A.** Hola a todos, lamentamos muchisimo el retraso para este capítulo, hemos estado tremendamente atareadas... Pero aquí va el nuevo capítulo, estamos a uno del final. Saludos :D

**12- Decisiones y noticias.**

Emily había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada y tanto tiempo en el hospital que casi había olvidado por completo el contacto humano normal, el apretón de manos, el roce cariñoso, los besos... Cada parte de su piel había sido blanco de torturas y luego blanco de medicinas, de tal modo que casi había olvidado la normalidad, habían sido meses demasiado intensos y cuando finalmente le anunciaron el alta del hospital se sintió abrumada... no sabía que tan lista estaba para volver a la vida.

Hotch había estado ahí con ella en todo momento, su contacto era lo que más la calmaba, el que más reconocía, como le daba la mano, como la abrazaba, como acariciaba su rostro, como la besaba... él era su contacto con la realidad, más que el resto del equipo o el resto del mundo... por eso a la hora de dejar el hospital, él estuvo ahí, le dio la mano y la condujo de vuelta.

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó él en cuanto salieron del hospital.

-Eso creo...- suspiró ella tomándole la mano- sólo no me sueltes, Aarón-

-Ya no lo haré- contestó él- te llevaré a casa-

Fueron al departamento de Hotch, él se negaba a que se quedará sola y de cierto modo Emily no tenía a donde ir... era pronto para ir arreglando cosas y saber si volvería a Londres o si escogería otro camino, de momento no estaba lista para el trabajo, para enfrentar asesinos en cualquier lugar del mundo, según su médico tenía que esperar casi tres meses para recuperarse físicamente.. y quien sabe que pasaría con la evaluación psicológica. Necesitaba tiempo.

En el departamento de Hotch el mundo le parecía más seguro, quizá justamente porque él estaba ahí con ella, porque él estaba dispuesta a no dejarla sola, porque la quería... Eso la hacia sentir segura y feliz y después de muchos meses terribles era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Por la tarde se sentó a su lado, acariciaba su rostro y ella se dejaba querer, dejaba que él se acercará así a ella... su contacto le gustaba, la hacia sentir amada, le hacia anhelarlo totalmente aunque estaba así, anhelar el tiempo que no habían podido estar juntos... Él fue el primero en inclinarse para que se besaran, besos suaves y deliciosos, besos que iban buscando sus labios, pero también el resto de su rostro y su cuello, ella suspiraba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó más a él, no podía creer que se pudiera vivir lejos de su cuerpo y de su aroma.

-Aarón...- susurró su nombre con la respiración agitada, mientras sentía como se le erizaba la piel al sentir los labios de Hotch bajando seductores por su cuello

Él la sujeto por la cintura, la levanto y la llevó a la habitación... Emily sonreía mientras él la llevaba, quería estar con él y nunca volver a desear estar en otro lado, con otra persona... Sobre la cama Emily dejo que poco a poco él se perdiera en su cuerpo, suspirando con cada toque sobre su piel... Ella fue la primera en desabotonar los botones de él.

-Em...- era obvio que a él le costaba detenerse- si no quieres... si no estas lista-

-Shhh...- lo silenció ella poniéndole un dedo en los labios- esta bien, te quiero, Aarón-

Y esa fue la pauta para que él retomará lo que había dejado pendiente, besándola apasionadamente y deslizando sus manos por debajo de su ropa, deshaciéndose de su propia ropa, pronto se encontraron con la respiración agitada, gimiendo, besando los lugares más profundos de la piel del otro... se besaron y acariciaron como nunca hasta entonces e hicieron el amor.

Pasaron un par de semanas durante las cuales Emily no tenía otra actividad que mejorarse, tomar medicamentos, ir al médico, aprender a llevarse bien con Jack y hacer el amor con Hotch casi todas las noches... y curiosamente le gustaba bastante su rutina. Más de una vez se había planteado volver a casa, y más de una vez se encontraba con la mirada fija de Hotch y lo olvidaba por completo... Sin embargo apenas empezaba a recuperarse y a pensar en el futuro llegaron como bomba los correos y llamadas de la INTERPOL y su jefe, Clyde. Había ignorado mucho tiempo lo que podía pasar con todo eso, pero era momento de enfrentarlo... Clyde fue hasta DC a buscarla, ella lo citó en una cafetería para tener un lugar tranquilo donde hablar... Él tenía un objetivo claro, después de la conversación llevarla de vuelta a Londres, sin embargo se encontró con que ese no era el plan de Emily.

-De verdad te quiero de vuelta en Londres, Emily- declaró él después preguntar si estaba mejor- la oficina no funciona tan bien sin ti-

-No creo volver...- dijo ella

-Sé que aún no estas al cien, pero pronto lo estarás, estoy seguro de eso y te quiero de vuelta... no te preocupes por tramites y papeleo, yo puedo hacerme cargo, no te preocupes en lo más mínimo-

-No es eso, Clyde...-

-No vayas a pedirme un aumento, eso puede costarme más trabajo..-

-No voy a volver a Londres, lo siento-

-Emily... cariño... vamos en serio con esto; no hay ninguna razón para tomar las cosas así, no tengas miedo de volver... - dijo él mirándola confundido- Ya has pasado por demasiado desde que volviste a América, demasiado, sé que estas lastimada, después de todo eso no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí, sería estar abriendo las heridas... Emily...-

-Estoy enamorada- lo dijo e incluso a Emily le sorprendió la contundencia de su voz al decirle eso- y no voy a ningún lado-

Se hizo un largo silencio, Clyde la miraba en silencio, como evaluando que tan en serio era eso, pero tal vez nunca había visto a Emily así de convencida, tan firme, tan atada a una persona... nunca la había visto realmente enamorada. Soltó un suspiro, como jefe era una locura aceptar que alguien tan valiosa y competente se fuera, pero como amigo... no le iba a quedar otro remedio que entender.

-Buena suerte entonces-

Emily no corrió con la misma suerte cuando finalmente se sentó frente a su ex para decirle como eran las cosas a partir de ese momento, para que él se fuera de su vida... él no parecía tan calmado como Clyde, y no parecía contento con que Emily estuviera enamorada de Hotch, después de que volvieran a encontrarse él parecía creer que ella debía considerarlo, pero ella hacia mucho que tenía esa elección hecha, había pasado cinco meses cautiva pensando en Aarón Hotchner...

-No creo que sea bueno, Emily...-

-No te estoy preguntando tu opinión ni nada por el estilo... Vine a despedirme-

-Pero...-

-Estoy enamorada, eso es suficiente para mi- Emily le dedicó una mirada y una mínima sonrisa de despedida- Adiós-

Estaba hecho. Emily había elegido... no necesitaba preguntar más, pensar más, porque también sabía que Hotch estaba enamorado de ella, cada día desde que había despertado en el hospital él se esmeraba en que ella lo notará... Era lo único que necesitaba. Era lo que importaba... Estaban juntos, se querían, se quedarían juntos y era suficiente.

El equipo apoyaba mucho su recuperación, la acompañaban muy a menudo en su tiempo libre y celebraban su decisión de quedarse en DC con ellos... Una tarde, cuando habían pasado casi los tres meses oficiales para su recuperación total por primera vez decidieron discutir sobre el futuro, sobre que pasaría ya que había decidido quedarse en la ciudad.

-Entonces, Emily... ¿cuándo te tendremos de vuelta en el equipo?- pregunto García

-Mmmm... no creo que podamos hablar de eso ahora- evadió ella

-Oh vamos princesa, ya prácticamente estas totalmente recuperada, sólo tendrías que pasar un tiempo por terapia, pero en un mes podrías estar de nuevo aquí con nosotros-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero... en este momento no estoy segura de nada-

-No te hagas la difícil, Emily- insistió Rossi

-¿O es que no quieres volver con nosotros?- preguntó Reid preocupado

-No, no, saben que los adoro chicos, sólo no creo que vaya a volver en este momento...-

-Pero puedes, no sabes la falta que nos haces- dijo JJ insistente- ¿no me digas que no nos extrañas?-

-Por supuesto que los extraño, estar con ustedes en esto, pero... lo veremos luego-

-Tanto misterio y evasivas no van contigo... deja de esperar, vuelve- insistió Rossi

-Chicos... basta, no voy a volver por lo menos en un año- soltó Emily finalmente. Así que déjenme respirar-

-Pero... no lo dirás en serio ¿verdad?- siguió Reid- ¿por qué...? Em...-

-Por que estoy embarazada-

Lo soltó de golpe... el equipo se quedó un segundo paralizado antes de envolverla en abrazos y repetir "felicidades" tantas veces como les fue posibles, emocionados, sonrientes... Emily buscó con la mirada a Hotch, había quedado eclipsado un minuto entre el escándalo del equipo; él sonreía, la miraba a los ojos y sonreía más ilusionado que nunca... Y ella le mandó un beso. Iban a tener su propia familia... Su propio y perfecto mundo.


	13. Al final del tunel

**N.A.** Lamentamos mucho el retraso, pero aquí esta finalmente el último capítulo... Esperamos mucho que lo disfruten al menos tanto como nosotras ideandolo. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, nos animan a seguir. ¡Saludos!

**13- Al final del tunel**

Ese día en particular había ajetreo en la UAC, aunque no era por el equipo, ellos tenían un día tranquilo, sucedía que otro equipo había estado metido en un caso complicado, que incluía un posible trafico de virus, de modo que había estado entrando y saliendo gente del piso todo el día, nadie esperaba que pasará algo más...

Sin embargo, fue algo descuidado, alguien que había revisado mal un detalle, alguien que había hecho el movimiento erróneo... de pronto el virus estaba en el edificio, una evidencia mal manejada que contenía una muestra no tan pequeña del desconocido espécimen terminó en el piso, liberando el peligro en cuestión de segundos, de nada sirvieron las muchas manos movilizándose al mismo tiempo para detenerlo, se habían perdido valiosos segundos y con la ventilación encendida era casi imposible evitar que se esparciera. Inmediatamente se dio una alarma, se apago el sistema de ventilación, todos los que estaban en otros pisos fueron evacuados y se clausuraron todas las puertas.

En ese mismo momento Emily se encontraba en la UAC, aunque con casi nueve de embarazo no era lo más recomendable, sólo que le costaba mucho estar lejos de Hotch y del equipo. Estaba en la guarida de García platicando con su amiga y haciendo algunos planes, cuando las sorprendió la alarma y el bloqueo de las puertas. Se sobresaltaron especialmente porque de pronto estaban encerradas ahí y no tenían idea de porque.

García se comunicó de inmediato con el equipo para ver si ellos sabían que sucedía, desde la sala de conferencias los demás les informaron que estaba pasando, les habían avisado lo del virus y también los tenían confinados, las puertas de la UAC estaban cerradas por completo al menos hasta que se calculará que tan peligroso podía ser el virus liberado en ese espacio especifico.

-Creo que estaremos bien, pero preferiría que nos informen cualquier cosa...- decía García por teléfono a Hotch y al equipo

-Penélope...- la voz de Emily era más bien un gemido ahogado que sorprendió a la analista

Cuando Penélope miró a su amiga de inmediato tuvo en claro lo que estaba pasando y colgó el teléfono de golpe para ir con ella. Emily había estado tensa todo el día, se había sentido algo mal, pero no le había dado importancia, eran cosas del embarazo, no era la primera vez que se sentía incomoda y suponía que no sería la última, sin embargo el ruido de la alarma, la tensión con el cierre de puertas y eso la había estresado lo suficiente como para adelantar las cosas y en ese mismo momento Emily acababa de entrar en labor de parto.

Ambas mujeres entraron un momento en pánico, si ese encierro se prolongaba demasiado entonces estarían en problemas, Emily necesitaba un médico en ese momento, no podía esperar mucho... Lo primero que le quedo claro a Emily es que a menos que fuera realmente indispensable no podía alertar a Hotch, se pondría nervioso y querría ayudarla y en ese momento no le era posible. A las dos mujeres no les quedo más que esperar, tomar aire y esperar a que abrieran las puertas.

Pero al cabo de casi una hora no parecía haber cambios y Emily empezaba a sentir dolor, realmente dolor, no sólo incomodidad, las contracciones se habían hecho más frecuentes y el parto ya era inevitable. Se acomodaron de algún modo en el mínimo espacio que tenían, era difícil saber cual de las dos estaba más asustada.

-No te preocupes, Em... todo estará bien, yo voy a ayudarte...- García lo decía pero su mirada mostraba casi terror

-Penélope... llama a Aarón, dile que necesito un médico...- se detuvo al sentir una contracción y apretó los labios- necesita saber-

Penélope al momento hizo la llamada... Durante un segundo sintió que la voz no podría salirle y que Hotch no iba a poder con eso, pero Emily estaba en problemas, se sentía mal... no podía hacer más. En cuanto escuchó que al otro lado de la línea su jefe tuvo que decirlo así tal cual...

-Emily entró en labor de parto- soltó

-¿Qué?...- la voz de Hotch se llenó de pánico- ¿esta bien? ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Ella esta bien, va a estar bien... pero es inevitable que nazca la niña y tendrá que ser aquí a menos que se haga algo...- García intentaba no sonar nerviosa- pero necesitaremos que llamé a un medico, señor... y que intente que abran las puertas-

-García... asegúrate de que ella este bien, ahora mismo veré que puedo hacer-

Cuando terminaron la llamada, García regreso son Emily... intentaba calmarla, pero cada vez le costaba más, tendría que hacer el trabajo porque por más contactos que Hotch pudiera tener era casi imposible abrir las puertas tan rápido. Las contracciones de Emily eran insoportables... Era hora

-Emily, escúchame bien, es hora... ¿ok? La bebe va a nacer- dijo García dándole la mano a su amiga- no te preocupes, aquí estoy y lo vamos a solucionar todo... respira profundo-

-Penélope... no estoy lista... no puede ser aquí...- pero una contracción la dejo sin habla

-Vamos, Emily... vamos a hacerlo... lo haremos juntas, estoy contigo... estoy contigo-

La siguiente hora fue la más difícil de todas sus vidas. García sólo contestó una vez las muchas llamadas que hacia Hotch y sólo fue para decirle que no podría contestar más y que ella llamaría si algo pasaba... era un momento de pánico... Y luego al dolor siguió la vida, el llanto de una recién nacida. En ese momento llamaron a Hotch para anunciarle lo que había pasado... Pero la paz dura sólo un minuto.

-García... no puedo... respirar...-

-Emily...- García entró en pánico y gritó para que Hotch pudiera escucharla al otro lado de la línea- necesitamos ayuda... Emily linda, tranquila

-¿García...? – Hotch no sabía ni que hacer- ¿qué esta pasando...? ¿García?-

-Emily respira... Emily...oh dios, estas perdiendo sangre-

Entre la voz asustada de García, los jadeos de Emily, el llanto de la bebe y el pánico en general, Hotch no atinaba a saber que pasaba... detrás de él, todo el equipo hacia llamadas para ver que se abrieran las puertas cerradas con candados electrónicos y un equipo de paramédicos subiera de inmediato... durante un par de minutos sólo hubo caos. Y entonces las puertas se abrieron.

Los paramédicos ya estaban a las puertas de la UAC cuando estas se abrieron, al oir los seguros desactivarse García se levanto a abrir la puerta y gritar pidiendo ayuda manchada de sangre como estaba. Los paramédicos entraron y apenas unos treinta segundos más tarde entró Hotch en medio de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Emily!- la llamaba a gritos intentando llegar a ella

Pero Emily no le contestaba, había entrado en shock y estaba perdiendo sangre, tenían que estabilizarla en ese momento y llevarla de emergencia al hospital, cada minuto era critico para salvarla... Sin dejar que García o Hotch la tocaran a ella o a la niña las llevaron al hospital más cercano.

El equipo llegó al tiempo que la ambulancia, casi antes... cuando vieron a Emily entrar al hospital los paramédicos ya habían detenido la hemorragia, pero ahora intentaban una y otra vez hacerle resucitación sin éxito... había dejado de respirar... Cuando su respiración se detuvo Hotch sintió que todo su mundo se detenía al mismo tiempo, cada intento de los paramédicos era un golpe a su mente y a su corazón, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba parado en medio del caótico hospital.

-Por favor Emily despierta... no te rindas... por favor, Emily...- repetía Hotch como quien repite un mantra mágico- por favor amor mío, no te rindas... no ahora-

Cinco minutos.

Hubiera sido más que suficiente para rendirse... Cinco minutos... sin esperanza, sin mejora, sin un mínimo aliento, sin respuesta... Cinco minutos... de llantos y plegarías, de susurros y peticiones... Cinco minutos durante los cuales el mundo de Hotch, García, JJ, Rossi, Reid y Morgan se destruyo totalmente... cinco minutos durante los cuales Emily Prentiss abandono el mundo... Y entonces respiró.

De golpe la respiración de Emily volvió... su corazón latía.

-Emily...- Hotch finalmente pudo acercarse a ella, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas. Y ella le dedicó una sonrisa... Minutos antes de conocer a su hija.

La pequeña niña ni siquiera los miraba, pero sentían que los hacia parte de su vida nada más con estar ahí... La llamaron Amy, que significaba amiga o amada, les pareció adecuado para la nueva persona más importante de sus vidas.

Se miraron una vez más y Emily sonrió casi radiantemente... Entre tanto miedo y muerte ella le regalo a Hotch una sonrisa con la que él también sintió que volvía a la vida. Había tenido una hija y había conservado al amor de su vida. Hotch no supo en que momento dejo correr sus lagrimas, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de vida... lagrimas que, aunque nublaban su vista, no apartaban la sonrisa de Emily de sus ojos.

**Fin**


End file.
